fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Polar's Nickelodeon
Nickelodeon is a American Kids Channel owned by The Polar Company Inc. It's known for it's slime,cartoons, sitcoms and more! Nickelodeon Current programming Original Animated Series ("Nicktoons") *The Loud House (2016-present) *Harvey Beaks (2015-present) *Pig,Goat,Banana,Cricket (2015-present) *The Modifyers (2014-present) *Breadwinners (2013-present) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-present) *Invader Zim (2001-present) *Spongebob SqaurePants (1999-present) *Ed Edd n Eddy (1999-present) Original Live-Action Series ("SNICK") *Roundhouse (2016-present) *Clarissa Now (2015-present) *The All New Amanda Show (2015-present) *Nicky,Ricky,Dicky and Dawn (2015-present) *Henry Danger (2015-present) *ICarly (2007-present) *All That (1994-present) Original Game Shows *Double Dare 2016 (2016-present) *Figure It Out (2011-present) *Family Game Night (2010-present) Original Preschool Programming (Nick Jr.) *Liberty's Kids 2.0 (2016-present) *Letter People Land (2016-present) *Peppa Pig (2015-present) *Shimmer and Shine (2015-present) *Wallykazam! (2014-present) *VeggieTales (2013-present) *Yo Gabba Gabba! (2007-present) *Dora the Explorer (2000-present) Current Acquired Programming *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2012-present) *Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Norsh (2015-present) *The Muppets (2015-present) Former Programming Former Programming #Pinwheel (1971-1980) #Nickel Flicks (1980-1987) #America's Funniest Home Videos (1980-1991) #Mr. Wizard's World (1980-1986) #Lidsvile (1980-present) #The Elephant Show (1980-1994) #The Nickelodeon Club (1984-1996) #Rugrats (1991-2005) #Ren & Stimpy (1991-1999) #Doug (1991-2002) #The Adventures of Pete & Pete (1991-2001) #Roundhouse (Original; 1991-1994) #Clarissa Explains It All (1992-2003) #Make the Grade (1993-1998) #Aaah!!! Real Monsters (1995-1999) #Hey! Arnold (1996-2007) #Catdog (1997-2008) #Caithiln's Way (2000-2006) #The Fairy Odd Parents (2001-2015) #Doramon (2002-2009; Moved to Kids WB!) #Unfablous (2003-2005) #The X's (2005-2013) #Danny Phantom (2005-2016) #Drake and Josh (2006-2012) #Kappa Mikey (2006-2013; Still airs on Nick on CBS) #The Amanda Show (2007-2012) #Back at the Barnyard (2009-2016) #The Mighty B! (2010-present) #Victorious (2011-2016) #The Thundermans (2013) #Make It Pop! (2015) Former Nick Jr. programming #Papa Beaver's Storytime (1988-1999) #3-2-1 Contact (1988-1991) #Sqaure One TV (1988-2003) #Cro (1988-1995) #Sesame Street (1989-1999) #The Electric Company (1990-1998) #Fred Phinner's Place (1991-1996) #The Small Bits (1992-1995) #Eureeka's Castle (1993-2002) #Allegra's Window (1994-1995) #Gullah Gullah Island (1995-1997) #123 Sesame Street (1998-2004) #Me + My Friends (1999-2009) #Maggie and the Furious Best (2001-2005) #Liberty's Kids (2002-2003) #Oswald (2002-2011) #Anne of Green Gables: The Series (2003-2006) #BoohBah (2005-2009) #Between the Lions (2006-2015) #Yo Gabba Gabba! (2007-hitus) #Sesame Street Unvamped (2008-2014) #The Letter People (2009-2012) #Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2010-2012) #Rollie Polie Oile (2011-2013; Reruns) #Mutt and Stuff (2015-hitus) Theme Park Attractions Nickelodeon Studios Self explaiontory they do tours and a special character appearance Stage 1A. *Mon: Letter People Land *Tue: ICarly *Wed: Nickelodeon Movie filming *Thurs: Roundhouse *Fri: Blue's Clues Stage 1B *Mon: Clarissa Now *Tue: Fresh Beat Band *Wed: Bill Bye the Science Guy *Thurs: Weniervile *Fri: Friday Night Nicktoons Character Appearence *Blue's Clues: Blue,Magenta *Letter People Land: Mr. M,Mr T,Mr. B,Mr. A *Spongebob SqaurePants: Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward *Rugrats: Tommy,Chuckle and Angelica *Making Fiends: Nevada,Charlotte *My Life as a Teenage Robot: Jenny,Brad and Tuck *Liberty's Kids (2.0)- James, Sarah and Henri *Hey Arnold!: Arnold *Ed Edd n Eddy: Ed,Edd and Eddy *The Wild Thornberries: Eliza,Nigel and Donnie *Danny Phantom: Danby *The Loud House: Lincoln *Dora the Explorer: Dora and Boots *Bubble Guppies: Gil,Molly and Bubble Puppy *Kappa Mikey: Mikey Noggin TBA